This invention relates to a composite yarn and a method and apparatus for making this yarn.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,468,120 and 4,055,040 (E.I. du Pont) both disclose a method of producing alternate twist yarn wherein individual strands are kept separate and individually twisted in alternating S and Z directions and are then plied together by passing them through a compression tube. In this tube, the yarns partially untwist and wrap around each other in the opposite direction to the direction of twist of the individual filaments.
It is desired to provide a yarn having improved resiliancy and a unique appearance.